Beyond the Stars: A New Era
by Catzarecool123
Summary: "Blood will flow, and spirits will break under a raging storm of shadows and mud, and old blood will return. Fire must warm a dark heart and rain must cleanse, evil is everywhere. Beware of the shining star." Fire has returned, and both new and old friends and foes have come. Can certain cats save the Clans from a tide of evil, and can they find the answers beyond the stars?
1. Prologue

Under the shadows of a patch of ferns, something stirred. The sky shone clear and blue, with only a few wisps of clouds in sight. Even under the sunny light, the undergrowth remained sheltered and dark. A river sparkled nearby, reflecting the sunlight, looking like water full of silver starlight.

Out of the shadowy patch of ferns, a feline creature emerged, gaze resting on the sights ahead. It was a tall she-cat, who strolled proudly through the sunny forest. Her blue-gray fur was well-groomed and looked sleek like the shiny stones near the nearby river.

Two other cats; two toms, leaped out of the trees close to the she-cat, and padded towards her. One had a pelt the colour of fire, and the other a smoky dark gray.

The she-cat paused, and acknowledged them with a flick of her ear. "Firestar, Cedarheart. Greetings," she greeted. "Firestar, I didn't know you were fond of ShadowClan, she added, with amusement swirling in her eyes.

Firestar, the flame-coloured tom sat down, curling his tail neatly around his paws. "Cederheart maybe from ShadowClan, but he's good company. Cedarheart, Whitestorm, and I had good hunting today," he purred in reply.

Cedarheart nodded. "Indeed! With so much time on our paws, hunting was great!" meowed the former ShadowClan elder, now young and strong like any StarClan cat. He swiped his tongue over his muzzle hastily. "I caught a blackbird, my favourite prey. Plus, Bluestar, you know that there are no divisions in StarClan!"

Bluestar purred, nodding to the gray tom. "True, Cedarheart. It's just that Firestar didn't have many friends in ShadowClan, mostly WindClan." Bluestar shot a playful look towards Firestar, who shuffled his paws. "I know me and Cedarheart never spoke to each other in life, and I was most friendly with WindClan, but it's never too late to make new friends, even in the afterlife!" exclaimed Firestar.

"Well, I best get going now. I'd like to find and pester my brother. See ya later, Firestar, and thanks for the good hunt today. I think Bluestar wishes to speak about something with you," mewed Cedarheart, who exchanged a knowing glance with Bluestar, then trotted swiftly away.

Firestar glanced towards Bluestar, his eyes sparking with interest.

Bluestar beckoned him with her tail. "Come, Firestar. Walk with me, there are things to discuss."

Firestar stood up, and walked side by side with Bluestar, their pelts brushing, eyes fixed on what lay in front of them as they padded slowly.

"The three have lost their powers... They have done their job for the Clans," murmured Bluestar, who seemed to be talking to herself rather than Firestar. "However, they still are important to the Clans. Their experience will guide others."

Firestar blinked slowly. "ThunderClan has been thriving ever since the flood. I'm so proud of Bramblestar, I couldn't have done a better job myself. Even so, I can't help but fear that he will have face something terrible soon. I just feel it in my gut."

Firestar's eyes were fixed, looking intently at the clear sky, deep in thought.

Bluestar let out a long sigh. "Bramblestar has done well, yes. However, Firestar, remember that you have lead ThunderClan in one of the most - if not, _the_ most, deadliest battle in Clan history. You lead ThunderClan better than anyone could," she murmured, then shook her head. "Anyways," she growled, "that's not what I wanted to talk about. Yes, you're right. Something is shifting, something has changed, something that we, StarClan, failed to foresee during our state of false safety. We were so preoccupied from our victory against the Dark Forest, thinking that nothing could harm us for seasons to come, so we fell blind to this new danger," she hissed.

Firestar simply nodded in reply, shaking his head sadly. "Even dead cats can be fools," he muttered a somewhat sad, half-joke.

"This evil is not just darkness... I mean, it is, but it hasn't been manipulated by the Dark Forest. Yet. Nobody knows what it is, nor can we pinpoint the source. It's coming from every side and corner of the Clans, and beyond! Perhaps there are multiple sources..." growled Bluestar, who had stopped walking and was lashing her tail.

Firestar narrowed his eyes. Bluestar was usually calm (not counting her fiery attitude), the approaching future must truly be something sinister to agitate her this much. Then, his thoughts drifted to the Dark Forest. It was hard to imagine that they weren't involved. Ever since the Great Battle, they've been sulking and completely silent due to their utter defeat and loss of their four main leaders; Tigerstar, Brokenstar, Mapleshade, and Hawkfrost. From what he heard, there would be two or three new leaders; Silverhawk, Ashstar, and Thistleclaw, or maybe Shredtail. Either way, even if they weren't involved, they would surely take advantage of any chaos forming in the Clans, which apparently would be happening soon.

Firestar shuddered, and stared at Bluestar, his eyes wide. "What will we do, if we barely know anything?" he asked loudly.

"Of course we will do something."

A new voice joined their conversation. Firestar turned around to see a familiar black shape stalking towards them. Bluestar did not turn, but simply pricked her ears inquisitively. "Hollyleaf?" she exclaimed.

Yes, it was Hollyleaf, Firestar's granddaughter. His heart swelled with joy as he saw her, knowing that she found her place with the a Clan many moons ago, after she left due to many circumstances involving her real birth parents. Hollyleaf had been brave, and dies in the Great Battle, killed by Hawkfrost, as she took the killing bite instead of Ivypool, this saving her.

"Hollyleaf!" purred Firestar, instantly forgetting all the troubles, as he bounded up to her and touched noses. "It's good to see you! I haven't seen you around much here," he mewed.

Hollyleaf nodded, her green eyes shining. "It's great to see you too, Firestar! I've been around the border between StarClan and the Dark Forest, and some other places," she purred, "Plus, I visited Fallen Leaves a few times." She licked her chest fur, and shuffled her paws. Hollyleaf's gaze turned to Bluestar, who was sitting down patiently, though her eyes betrayed a bit of irritation. "Bluestar! I remember all the stories about you! I haven't seen you in StarClan yet! Again, because I've been busy here and there, though I plan to start staying near the heart of StarClan territory now, where everyone else usually is."

Bluestar purred, irritation gone from her eyes. "It's a pleasure. I assume you wanted to tell us something?" inquired Bluestar, tipping her head to one side as she referred to what Hollyleaf said when she appeared.

Hollyleaf nodded in reply. "Right," she purred.

The three cats settled down, laying in a circle in a small hollow they had picked to carry on their conversation in.

"Like I said," growled Hollyleaf, "There's certainly something we can do."

Bluestar nodded, clarity flashing in her eyes. "You're right, we should not have lost hope so quickly. I believe a time for new saviours is emerging."

Hollyleaf nodded quickly, then stopped and stared right into the gazes of both Bluestar and Firestar, her eyes deathly serious. She let out a sharp, low hiss, "Blood will flow, and spirits will break under a raging storm of shadows and mud, and old blood will return. Fire must warm a dark heart and rain must cleanse, evil is everywhere. Beware of the shining star."

After that, Hollyleaf shook her head to clear the words, but her eyes were still troubled. "The prophecy," she murmured sadly.

Firestar stood up, thinking about the part of fire and the shining star. "I am fire, but I'm in StarClan now. Does this have something to do with me? And I thought starts are good."

Hollyleaf blinked. "Remember, Firestar, Bluestar was the fire before you, and the first fire. When she completed her destiny, you became the fire. Fire is passed down, the sun never stops burning, it just disappears under the starry skies of night, but always comes back. Fire is a legacy passed down, and always rekindles to warm the Clans once again. There is a new fire," murmured Hollyleaf, her voice strong and full of wisdom. The black she-cat shuddered, however. "About the shining star, that is most puzzling, and nobody knows, not even StarClan. It sends chills down my spine, I fear that there is something odd about that part," she hissed.

Bluestar looked at the two puzzled cats, and narrowed her eyes, before standing up. "I feel as if I know who the fire is. When this cat is ready, Hollyleaf, I believe you should send the message. Yellowfang could accompany you if you want."

Hollyleaf nodded, her eyes shining with gratitude. "I will, then. It seems that the prophecy affects many young cats, and that each should have a guide from StarClan, even the ones with darkness tainted in their hearts, to try and guide them in the right direction. Me and Yellowfang can both help the fire," she meowed, "Until then, we can only guide and wait, and try to figure out what the Dark Forest is up to in their current state of silence. May StarClan light your paws."

**Lol, new story, that I actually plan on working on... Reviews are appreciated, if you read this, tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here are the allegiances and chapter one!**

**P.S. Thank you; Norma! First review, yay! I do hope you enjoy it!**

**Allegiances:**

**Leader:**

**Bramblestar - Broad-shouldered dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Deputy (Temporary):**

**Ivypool - Small silver-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Medicine cats:**

**Jayfeather - Gray tabby tom with brilliant, blind blue eyes**

**Leafpool - Slender light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Cloudtail - Long-furred snowy-white tom with blue eyes**

**Thornclaw - Golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes (apprentice - Fernpaw)**

**Spiderleg - Long-legged black tom with a brown underbelly**

**Whitewing - White she-cat with green eyes**

**Birchfall - Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes (apprentice - Sorrelpaw)**

**Berrynose - Cream-coloured tom with amber eyes**

**Mousewhisker - Thick-furred gray and white tom with green eyes**

**Lionblaze - Broad shouldered golden tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Cinderheart - Dappled gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes **

**Poppyfrost - Tortoiseshell she-cat with pale blue eyes**

**Rosepetal - Slender dark cream she-cat**

**Blossomfall - Tortoiseshell she-cat with dark amber eyes**

**Bumblestripe - Pale gray tabby tom with thick black stripes and blue eyes**

**Cherryfall - Pretty ginger she-cat with green eyes (apprentice - Hollypaw)**

**Molewhisker - Brown and cream tom with green eyes**

**Lilyheart - Dark brown tabby she-cat with white and ginger flecks**

**Stormcloud - Gray tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Amberfur - Ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Dewclaw - Dark gray tom with white paws and underbelly, amber eyes**

**Snowflight - Large white tom with green eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Nightpaw - Black she-cat with green eyes**

**Adderpaw - Large, broad-shouldered, mottled dark brown tom with amber eyes**

**Fernpaw - Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**Sorrelpaw - Dark, spotted golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Hollypaw - Black she-cat with dark green eyes**

**Queens:**

**Squirrelflight - Flame-coloured, dark ginger she-cat with green eyes (mother to Bramblestar's kits; Firekit, Skykit, and Barkkit)**

**Dovewing - Pale gray she-cat with golden eyes (mother to Bumblestripe's kits; Tigerkit and Willowkit)**

**Daisy - Long furred, pale cream-coloured she-cat**

**Kits:**

**Firekit - Flame-coloured ginger she-cat with green eyes**

**Skykit - Slender black she-cat with blue eyes and one white paw**

**Barkkit - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Tigerkit - Small dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes**

**Willowkit - Light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Elders**

**Graystripe - Old, long-haired gray tom with yellow eyes and a white muzzle**

**Brackenfur - Golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader:**

**Rowanstar - Dark ginger tom with blue eyes (apprentice - Flowerpaw)**

**Deputy:**

**Crowfrost - Sleek black-and-white tom with ice-blue eyes and a graying muzzle**

**Medicine cat:**

**Applewing - Dappled golden-brown she-cat with amber eyes (apprentice - Wetpaw)**

**Warriors:**

**Snowbird - Long-furred white she-cat with green eyes**

**Scorchfur - Dark gray tom**

**Tawnypelt - Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes**

**Owlclaw - Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes (apprentice - Lizardpaw)**

**Tigerheart - Sleek dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Dawnpelt - Cream-furred she-cat with amber eyes**

**Ferretclaw - Gray-and-cream tom with blue eyes**

**Pinenose - Black she-cat with green eyes**

**Stoatfur - Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat**

**Pouncetail - Lean brown tabby tom with white paws**

**Grassflight - Pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Spikefur - Dark brown tom with green eyes**

**Sparrowpelt - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Dewcloud - Gray she-cat with blue eyes **

**Petalshine - Lithe pale gray tabby she-cat with white paws (apprentice - Gorsepaw)**

**Duskclaw - Dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Flamewing - Dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Lightpool - Sleek, tall, dark golden-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Stormheart - Small blue-gray she-cat with green eyes**

**Mudthorn - Large, dark, mottled gray-and-brown tom with yellow eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Wetpaw - Sleek silver tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Flowerpaw - Small dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Lizardpaw - Pale tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Gorsepaw - Broad-shouldered dark brown tabby tom**

**Queens:**

**Robinfoot - Cream-coloured she-cat with green eyes (mother of Silverkit)**

**Kits:**

**Silverkit - Sleek silver tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Elders:**

**Oakfur - Small brown tom with yellow eyes**

**Ivytail - Long-haired tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes**

**Kinkfur - Light brown tabby she-cat with fur sticking out all over the place**

**Ratscar - Brown tom with a long scar across his back, retired early due to injury**

**WindClan:**

**Leader:**

**Harestar - Brown-and-white tom with blue eyes **

**Deputy:**

**Sedgewhisker - Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Medicine cat:**

**Kestrelflight - Mottled gray-brown tom with blue eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Crowfeather - Lean, very dark gray tom with golden eyes (apprentice - Cloudpaw)**

**Nightcloud - Black she-cat with green eyes**

**Leaftail - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Emberfoot - Gray tom with darker front paws**

**Heathertail - Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Breezepelt - Black tom with amber eyes**

**Furzepelt - Small gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Crouchfoot - Ginger-and-black tom with blue eyes (apprentice - Berrypaw)**

**Slightstreak - Black tom with a white dash on his chest and blue eyes**

**Featherfall - Gray she-cat with green eyes**

**Hootcry - Dark gray tom with yellow eyes**

**Oatwing - Pale brown tabby tom with blue eyes and black ears**

**Dawnbright - Pale golden she-cat with a white belly (apprentice - Pebblepaw)**

**Gingerleaf - Orange tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Ashcloud - Flecked dark gray tom with white paws**

**Buzzardfoot - Cream coloured tom with blue eyes**

**Frostfeather - White she-cat with gray eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Pebblepaw - Sleek dark gray she-cat with lighter dapples**

**Berrypaw - Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes**

**Cloudpaw - Pale gray tabby tom with sharp amber eyes**

**Queens:**

**Larkwing - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes (Mother of Leaftail's kits; Flutterkit and Snakekit)**

**Willowclaw - Gray she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Harestar's kits)**

**Kits:**

**Flutterkit - Short pale tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes**

**Snakekit - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Elders: **

**Whitetail - Small white she-cat with leaf-green eyes**

**Gorsetail - Very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes**

**Whiskernose - Young, muscular light brown tom, retired early due to injured shoulder**

**RiverClan:**

**Leader: **

**Mistystar - Old, sleek-furred, dark blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**Deputy:**

**Reedwhisker - Muscular, sleek black tom with dark blue eyes**

**Medicine cat:**

**Mothwing - Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes (apprentice - Willowshine)**

**Warriors:**

**Mosspelt - Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Graymist - Pale gray tabby she-cat**

**Mintfur - Light gray tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Icewing - White she-cat with blue eyes**

**Duskfur - Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (apprentice - Hailpaw)**

**Minnowtail - Dark gray she-cat with amber eyes**

**Mallownose - Thin light brown-tabby tom with amber eyes (apprentice - Scarletpaw)**

**Pikeclaw - Dark gray tom with amber eyes**

**Tanglefoot - Large black tom with amber eyes**

**Rushtail - Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Grasspelt - Light brown tom**

**Petalfur - Gray-and-white she-cat**

**Lakeheart - Gray tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes**

**Hollowflight - Handsome dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Heronwing - Dark gray-and-black tom with blue eyes (apprentice - Cloudpaw)**

**Podfeather - Dark gray tom with amber eyes**

**Curlbreeze - Brown she-cat with white paws**

**Lizardclaw - Light brown tom with green eyes**

**Havenflower - Black-and-white she-cat**

**Creekshadow - Smoky black tom with blue eyes**

**Blizzardfur - White tom with blue eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Willowshine - Pale gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes **

**Hailpaw - Dark gray tom with white paws and green eyes**

**Scarletpaw - Dark ginger she-cat with a scarlet-coloured pelt and green eyes**

**Cloudpaw - Very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes**

**Queens:**

**Troutstream - Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Mother Pikeclaw's kits; Morningkit and Moonkit)**

**Shimmerpelt - Silver she-cat with blue eyes (Expecting Grasspelt's kits)**

**Kits:**

**Morningkit - Small white she-cat with sky-blue eyes**

**Moonkit - Small white she-cat with sky-blue eyes**

**Elders:**

**Pebblefoot - Blind, mottled gray tom with blue eyes**

**Chapter 1:**

"Dovewing, can I go outside now?"

"Not yet Willowkit, it's too early."

"Aww, Come on! Please! It's almost sun-high!"

"No."

"Fine, but when is Tigerkit going to open his eyes?"

"Soon, dear. You know that his first moon has been rough," the queen's voice choked with sadness mingled with relief. "He almost died."

Tigerkit squirmed beside his mother, Dovewing. Their conversation had woke him up! _I'll open my eyes soon,_ he thought, determinedly.

He had a rough kitting, he was born small and weak, and Jayfeather thought that he wouldn't survive till the next day. However, he did, but to make matters worse, he got very ill, probably because his weakness made him liable to illness.

He was fighting for his life for half-a-moon, maybe more, and healing took a long time. Because of his natural small size and the fact that he was gravely ill, delayed him from opening his eyes for a moon now, unlike his sister, who had opened her eyes early, a quarter moon after she was born.

He felt a twinge of sadness, thinking of how much he missed.

That made him even more determined, and with all his might, he fluttered his eyelids.

Blink. It worked! His eyes were wide open, and he gasped loudly at the sudden barrage of images and colours. His eyes were rather blurry, but still, it was all too much for him.

"Dovewing! Tigerkit opened his eyes!" The voice of his sister rang in his ears, and he turned to see what she looked like. Judging only by scent and sound, he turned to stare at the kit who was sitting about a fox-length away from him, sitting right in front of their mother.

Willowkit had short but thick and fluffy light gray tabby fur, and wide, dark blue eyes. Her muzzle was narrow and her face was angular and defined. She had large, round ears which pointed at the tip. In general, her ears were regular sized for a cat, slightly larger, but nicely angled.

Then, he turned his gaze to Dovewing. Dovewing looked very similar to Willowkit, apart from the stripes and eye colour, and her ears were smaller than Willowkit's, in proportion. Dovewing was solid pale gray, with pale gold eyes. Dovewing also had slightly long fur, compared to Willowkit's short, sleek, thick fur, but other than that, their builds and face shape were almost identical.

He found himself staring, so he blinked several times. "Hi," he chirped.

Willowkit bounded up to him, and bowled him over easily. "Tigerkit! You opened your eyes! I'm going to introduce you to the others!" squeaked the excited she-kit.

"Willowkit! Be careful with Tigerkit! He's still weakened from the illness, and look at how roughly you pushed him!" snapped Dovewing, who nuzzled Tigerkit to his paws.

Tigerkit shuffled his paws, self-conscious of how Dovewing referred to him as 'weakened.' He felt sadness rush over him as he thought of how easily he was pushed over, wondering how he would fit in with others. Paying close attention, he now realized that Willowkit was taller than him, even though she was a she-cat, and she should be a tiny bit shorter than him. She was only slightly taller, but was noticeable was the fact that her fur was sleeker and she looked more plump and muscled than him. Tigerkit was a bag of bones. One moon old kits should be nicely plump.

"Sorry, Dovewing. Sorry, Tigerkit," mewed Willowkit, her eyes flashing guiltily towards him.

He didn't like the look of pity Willowkit gave him, but he knew she was genuinely worried for him. After all, he was her smaller sibling.

He padded up to Willowkit on shaky legs, and nudged her softly. "It's okay, Willowkit. Now we can go outside together!"

At that, Willowkit brightened up a bit, which made Tigerkit feel happy too.

He turned towards Dovewing, who was staring at her two kits fondly. "Can we do outside?" he asked, his tail lashing with anticipation.

Dovewing looked worried for a moment, but then licked Tigerkit's cheek. "Yes, dear," she purred, "However, be careful, and don't bother any of the older cats! Be nice to the other kits, and let Willowkit show you around, she'll protect you for now. Don't be out long, it's your first day! Daisy might be outside, of so, she'll watch over you!"

Tigerkit purred and nuzzled Dovewing's paw. "Okay, I'll come back soon," he mewed, before purring at Willowkit, "I'm ready!"

Willowkit nodded, and she padded out of the nursery, and Tigerkit followed closely behind.

He marvelled at the size of the camp, and looked at the ground at the sky. Suddenly, he felt so much smaller than before.

Willowkit glanced at him, her eyes full of amusement. "I know, right? Even now, it's still so big! I wonder what the forest must be like!"

Tigerkit's heart sped up at the mention of the forest. _I can't wait to become an apprentice,_ he mused.

Willowkit steered, and turned to a spot almost behind the nursery, with a small tree and a small grassy clearing, where some large, smooth stones were scattered. It looked like a nice play, as the stones were flat and weren't dangerous.

Suddenly he realized what Willowkit was so intently staring at. Three kits were scuffling in the grassy space. _They must be Squirrelflight's kits!_ he thought, excited to meet his denmates but also slightly disappointed that he wasn't going to see the whole camp.

Willowkit hurried towards the three kits, who had stopped play-fighting and were staring curiously at Willowkit and the newcomer; Tigerkit.

Tigerkit tried to run after her, struggling to keep up. When he almost reached the grassy area, he tripped and stumbled face-flat.

"Tigerkit! Are you okay?! I'm sorry I rushed!" squeaked the voice of Willowkit, who helped Tigerkit get back on his paws.

"I'm fine," he mewed quietly.

He lifted his gaze from his paws to look at the three older kits. His heart dropped to his paws as he saw their faces, barely able to contain their laughter at ludicrous, clumsy, little Tigerkit.

One of them, a black she-kit, burst out laughing. Tigerkit stared at her, trying not to cry. He lowered his head and tail, staring sadly at his paws.

"Don't be so rude! You know Tigerkit had a rough moon!" snapped the voice of one of the kits, a tom. Tigerkit felt a bit better as he saw a glimpse of amusement and sympathy in the tom's eyes as he looked at Tigerkit.

"I'm Barkkit," mewed the tom, who was a long-legged, lanky dark brown tabby with black paws and light amber eyes. "That furball over there," he gestured the she-kit who had been laughing, a jet-black she-cat with sky-blue eyes and a single white paw, "...Is Skykit." Skykit glared at Tigerkit so fiercely, that he thought she would burn holes into his skin.

Then, Barkkit pointed to another she-kit, a beautiful flame-coloured she-cat with green eyes. "That's Firekit."

He stared at Firekit, awed by her beauty, and now that he thought of it, Skykit was really pretty too. Firekit glared at him, then made a sound that seemed like a scoff, before padding towards Willowkit. "What do you want to play..." Tigerkit didn't hear the rest of their conversation.

Skykit stalked up to him, the three moon old kit towering over him. Being small and skinny didn't help. "I'll make sure that you stay in your place runt," she hissed in his ear. "You're so weak, I could push you over with my tail!" she growled, before slapping him with her tail. Tigerkit didn't fall, but stumbled a bit.

He took a step back, while Skykit simply laughed and walked away.

He sighed, and padded back to the nursery, his tail dragging in the sand. He watched as his sister played with the three other kits._ I'm not going to fit in for a while_, he thought glumly.

He stopped by a small puddle, and looked down at his reflection, realizing that he never saw how he looked. He was short for one, and very skinny. His ribs showed through his skin, and his cheek bones were bony, not in the way that Willowkit's were nicely defined, but in a nasty way. He had fluffy dark brown tabby fur, and amber eyes. _I wonder who I got that from,_ he thought, not knowing any kin with dark brown fur.

Shrugging, he padded into the nursery. Dovewing was snoring softly, and he curled up beside her in her nest.

Even so, his sleep was troubled. He kept thinking if he would ever be an apprentice, and Skykit.

_Will the others ever accept me?_

**It should get more interesting once the story gets rolling, for now it's pretty much introductions and fillers.**


	3. Chapter 2

** Short chapter, but I plan on making them longer as the story progresses.**

**One more review, which is awesome! Thanks for reviewing:**

**ShoutFinder: Hi, and yes, your story is amazing! I also really like how you've incorporated SkyClan in your story, at I like all the reasoning and stories behind the powers. Anyways, yes, I always thought Ivypool should be deputy, as opposed to Squirrelflight (She's okay, but I like Ivy better). Skykit... Well, if anything, she's a rather...mean kitty, but she is essential to the story. I love Tigerkit, though sadly many cats think he's weak, and his name brings bad memories. Perhaps, though, we do have mind-links when it comes to characters, don't we? ;)**

Tigerkit stood near the elder's den, and fell into a hunting crouch as he saw a falling leaf drifting towards him. Wiggling his haunches, he sprang, and pounced neatly on top of the leaf.

"Hah! Hunting leaves, Tigerkit! I guess you'll always be stuck pouncing on leaves," yowled a voice, a bit farther away. Per

He glanced towards the voice, none other than Skykit. Skykit glared at him with hateful eyes as she stood shoulder-to-shoulder with Barkkit, who simply rolled his eyes.

Tigerkit shrugged, knowing that ignoring her would make her angry and is the best option. It had been a moon since he had met her and her siblings, and she continued to tease and torment him. Tigerkit grimaced at the memory of their first encounter.

He had filled out a bit, grown to Willowkit's height, but was still rather small and scrawny.

He stalked around the elder's den, which was inside the fallen tree. There were large and small branches, former roots that had fallen with it. He weaves around the jumble of twigs and branches. He remembered the stories of Longtail, who was crushed by the falling tree, and Briarlight, the tree had landed on her and broke her spine, and she was never able to walk again.

He looked up at the darkening sky. Briarlight had passed away about three moons before he was born, defeated by a bout of green-cough, along with Sandstorm, mate of Firestar and an elder.

Brightheart had also recently died; about half-a-moon before he was born, saving her son, Snowflight, from the jaws of a dog.

Tigerkit's ears pricked at the sound of the dusk patrol entering camp. Staring at them intently, Thornclaw, who was leading, along with his young apprentice, Fernpaw entered first. Then Birchfall, and finally, his father, Bumblestripe.

Tigerkit sprinted towards the patrol, leaping on Bumblestripe and pummelling him with his small paws.

"ShadowClan is attacking!" he screeched, as he swiped at Bumblestripe's tail. Daisy, who was speaking to her son, Mousewhisker, leaped up in the air, and spun around, fur bristling and eyes wide with alarm. "Where?" she hissed.

Bumblestripe waved his tail at them, to reassure them. "Daisy, It's just Tigerkit," he purred, winking at her.

Daisy's glare shifted to Tigerkit, before whipping around and muttering something he couldn't hear.

Bumblestripe looked down at Tigerkit, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "Grr... I am no match for this fierce ThunderClan warrior... ThunderClan always wins!" he moaned, before falling onto his side.

Tigerkit squeaked with joy as he leaped on his father and waived his tail in victory. "Nobody can defeat ThunderClan!" he yowled.

Then, Bumblestripe shifted and grabbed Tigerkit by his scruff, setting him down on the ground beside him. Bumblestripe stood up, and shook sand out of his fur. "My little son, you'll be a great warrior one day," he purred, then gave Tigerkit a quick lick over the ear.

Tigerkit felt warm at the compliment, and stood up a bit taller. He looked up at Bumblestripe with wide amber eyes. "Do you have to go?"

Bumblestripe nodded. "Yes, Tigerkit. I'm going to be eating with Berrynose, Spiderleg, and your mother." He glanced up at the sky, which was almost fully dark, and twitched an ear. "Plus," he mewed, "It's nightfall, you should go to sleep now. I'll be going to my nest soon too. Tigerkit, we can play again tomorrow, but today is coming to and end."

Giving one last lick to Tigerkit, he strolled off to where Berrynose and Dovewing sat, chatting away.

Tigerkit was about to go to the nursery, until something tugged at his tail. Turning around, he saw a young she-cat with jet-black fur and gleaming green eyes. "Who are you?" he growled, pulling his tail away.

The she-cat's whiskers twitched with amusement, but her eyes contained a dark gleam. "Shouldn't you know the Clan by now, Tigerkit? Especially me? You're two moons old now," she muttered.

Then, it clicked in his head. "Oh! Nightpaw! I didn't recognize you, I'm tired, and it's dark, and your pelt is dark..." he mewed, trailing off as she rolled her eyes with irritation.

Nightpaw, and her brother, Adderpaw, had joined the Clan about one-and-a half moons before he was born. They were seven moon old rogues, and were immediately made apprentices, now nearly eleven moons old. Even though Fernpaw, Sorrelpaw, and Hollypaw were a moon ahead in their apprenticeship, Nightpaw and her brother were the same age and had more knowledge and experiences from living alone, and were likely to become warriors a bit earlier.

In less than a heartbeat, Nightpaw's relaxed face twisted into an angry yet comical expression, and her teeth were bared, exposing her long, sharp, white fangs.

She pushed Tigerkit to the ground. "Listen, runt," she spoke, a mixture of a purr and a hiss. "At first, I thought Skykit really was only being obnoxious. But now, when I've got a good look at you, you're weak, looking for attention. Your father only said that you would be a good warrior because he pitied you and didn't want to hurt your feelings. You'll never be a warrior. In fact, you couldn't even be a kittypet. So, little runt, keep your head down and look behind you. I'll be watching."

Tigerkit spine shivered with fear, as he looked up and Nightpaw's cold green eyes. He tried scrambling back, but only stumbled and fell on his tail, feeling a rock blocking his path behind him.

Nightpaw scoffed as she saw him fall. Tigerkit, stuck in deep fear, didn't even notice the sharp jab of pain as he fell on his tail.

Sadness filled up in his chest, but so did anger. Feeling a rush of indignation, he swiped at Nightpaw's muzzle with unsheathed claws. His claws connected with her muzzle, causing fresh, pink cuts to be seen on her black muzzle, with some blood dripping at her mouth.

Nightpaw let out a hiss of alarm, but quickly regained her composure. The cuts were merely a mess and annoyance to her; they weren't deep and weren't painful.

"At least I'm Clan-born! You're just a rogue!" he spat at Nightpaw, some spit flying towards her.

Nightpaw's eyes narrowed dangerously as she wiped Tigerkit's spit of her muzzle. She looked Tigerkit dead in the eye, eyes gleaming maliciously. Tigerkit shrunk under her gaze, and his eyes averted to his paws.

Nightpaw leaned forward so that her whiskers were brushing his. Tigerkit remembered that she was soon to be a warrior, and he realized how much more she was bigger than him.

Nightpaw breath stirred his face. "I may have been a rogue once, but I'm a ThunderClan cat. I'm more of a warrior than you'll ever be."

Nightpaw raised a paw with unsheathed paws. Tigerkit's eyes grew wide with terror as he realized she was about to strike.

However, instead, to his surprise, Nightpaw sheathed her claws and gave him a light cuff. In barely stung; only a little bit. Tripping hurt more.

The malicious and deadly gleam in Nightpaw's eyes disappeared, replaced with the annoyance you would see in a typical apprentice when they were scolded by hot-headed Spiderleg. "I'm not going to hurt a kit..." she muttered under her breath, which he heard. Now louder, Nightpaw snapped at Tigerkit, "Go to bed, and learn some respect for those older that you!"

With that said, the dark-pelted apprentice stalked off, presumably towards the the shallow cave in the wall of the hollow near the rock pile, which was the apprentices' den.

Tigerkit relaxed a bit, but he was still shocked at how Nightpaw had treated him, and the dark look in her eyes. Then, his thoughts averted to the certain kit who was almost every day tormenting him.

Skykit. He felt a rush of sadness flow through him at the thought of the kit with the sky-blue eyes she was named after. Why did she like bullying him so much, why couldn't they just be friends?

**Poor Tigerkit. Hopefully Skykit the jerk gets better, and Nightpaw is a creepy one, isn't she? Next chapter should be longer and up soon, and we'll see a different POV too.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Well, it seems like I forgot to give Adderpaw and Nightpaw mentors in the allegiances. Just to clarify:**

**Adderpaw's mentor is Berrynose, and Nightpaw's mentor is Bramblestar. I decided to give Bramble an apprentice, because in the series, he only had Berrynose as an apprentice.**

"Gotcha!"

Skykit leaped gracefully onto her sister, Firekit, who had miserably failed this game at hide-and-seek.

Firekit sat up, and shook the twigs off her pelt, her pretty green eyes sharp and keen. "No fair!" she hissed, "No matter where I hide, you always find me! I took the effort to hide in these brambles, but still!"

Skykit swiped Firekit's ear playfully. "Well what did you think, mouse-brain? Your ginger pelt would be easy to spot anywhere, unlike my black pelt!" chirped Skykit, while trying to show off her fur by puffing it out.

Firekit started fidgeting uncomfortably. "There are thorns in my pelt!" she squeaked.

Skykit inspected Firekit. There were several thorns on her back and rump, and one on her hind-leg. "I'll get Jayfeather," mewed Skykit confidently, and sprinted towards the medicine den.

The medicine cat's den was a cave in the hollow, and the entrance was a narrow split. Outside the den, a few small trees and lots of ferns guarded a small clearing in front of the crack, which was a good place for sick patients to nest if there wasn't enough room inside the den, as the ferns were dense and provided good shelter.

"Hello?" she mewed, as she waited in front of the den. She didn't like dark spaces, and especially didn't like the strong aroma of herbs that some cats considered sweet.

As if on cue, a striped gray head poked out of the entrance, with startling pale blue eyes. Jayfeather looked directly at Skykit, which unsettled her. Jayfeather may be blind, but he could stare at somebody so intently that you would think the opposite. _He's weird,_ she thought. Jayfeather could almost always guess what's going on and what you were thinking, even without his powers.

"What?" he snapped, making her jump in surprise. Glaring at Jayfeather confidently and angrily, she growled, "Firekit has thorns in her pelt!"

Jayfeather emerged from the den completely, and loomed over her, his mouth twisted into a snarl. "You should learn some respect, kit," he snarled, his breath billowing in her face.

Skykit wasn't going to let him make her look stupid, however. "Yeah?! And you should get off your lazy but and do your job!"

To her dismay, two other cats emerged from the medicine cat den to stand beside Jayfeather. One of them was her mother, Squirrelflight, and the other was Leafpool, a medicine cat along with Jayfeather, his former mentor, and Squirrelflight's sister.

Judging by the look on Squirrelflight's face, she had heard Skykit and was definitely_ not _happy.

Squirrelflight glared at her, and before Skykit knew it, her mother cuffed her strongly across her ear, sending her stumbling. "Ow," she muttered, rubbing her paw against her ear.

"Skykit!" hissed Squirrelflight, "You should never speak to a medicine cat like that! Apologize at once or I will ask your father to delay your apprenticeship by two moons!"

Skykit glared at Squirrelflight mutinously, then at Jayfeather, who's expression was unreadable.

"Sorry," she muttered, looking at her paws. Then a sly smile spread on her face. "Sorry," she said again, in a sarcastic tone, "Uglyfeather!" She glared up at Jayfeather, and stuck out her tongue at him, even though he didn't see.

Sure enough, somehow, he managed to know exactly what she did. His eyes lit up with amusement, then it faded away, replaced by an irritated look. "Gee, Squirrelflight, I didn't know you taught your kits to act like that," he growled sarcastically, then on a brighter tone, he purred, "I think Skykit's tongue is much too long, as we can see. I suggest cutting it off!"

Squirrelflight snarled angrily at Jayfeather, then met Skykit's challenging blue gaze with her feisty green. "SKYKIT! Now I'm going to-" the angry queen and deputy was cut off by Leafpool's tail slapping against her mouth.

"Now, Squirrelflight, I don't think it would be fair to punish Skykit. You were exactly like her at her age, maybe even worse!" chuckled Leafpool, who received a furious glare from Squirrelflight.

Skykit could barely contain her laughter. "Really?" she laughed. Leafpool's warm amber gaze met hers, and nodded. "Yes, Squirrelfight was a complete paw-full, even her mentor, Dustpelt, who was quite stubborn himself, couldn't control her. She pestered poor Bramblestar- Brambleclaw back then, so much that he wanted to claw his ears off!"

Squirrelflight hissed angrily then stalked out of the fern entrance.

Leafpool looked at Jayfeather with twinkling eyes. "It's also funny that Jayfeather would suggest cutting your tongue off. He had the sharpest tongue I ever knew, aside from maybe a former medicine cat called Yellowfang. I considered cutting his tongue off, considering what a grump he was," she purred.

Jayfeather glared at Leafpool, and growled angrily, "Blah, blah. If you like this kit so much, then you go off with her to help her sister." Jayfeather turned tail and stalked back into his den.

"Thanks. Squirrelflight was really pissed at me," thanked Skykit, who looked up at Leafpool.

"Of course. Afterall, Squirrelflight and Jayfeather were furballs at your age," she mewed warmly. "By the way, you mentioned that Firekit has thorns stuck in her pelt?"

Skykit nodded hastily, to which Leafpool vanished back into her den. The slender tabby reappeared with a small bundle of herbs in her jaws.

The two cats padded out of the medicine clearing surrounded by ferns and into the main clearing. Leafpool quickly spotted the flame-coloured kit pacing anxiously near the nursery.

Firekit's ears pricked as she saw Leafpool and Skykit. Of course, knowing Firekit, she complained.

"What took so long, I've been waiting for moons! I managed to pluck the thorn in my hind leg out and one on my back, but there are two more stuck on my rump which I can't reach!" wailed the frantic Firekit.

Skykit rolled her eyes. "Oh Firekit, real warriors don't cry from thorns! Me and Leafpool were... just a bit busy, but she's here now!"

Leafpool, quickly and cleanly pulled out the two other thorns. She was about to grab the two leaves she brought with her, but Firekit stopped her. "Wait!" chirped Firekit, who sniffed the leaves suspiciously. "Yuck! What are those?!"

Leafpool purred and gave the anxious kit a quick lick. "Don't worry, dear. You won't be eating them, I'll just be applying a little bit of the pulp to your scratches left from the thorns, to prevent infection. These are marigold leaves, and they actually smell nice, so you won't have to wash them off."

"Okay."

Leafpool chewed the leaves in her mouth, forming a light green pulp, which she applied carefully with her tongue to Firekit's scratches.

Firekit let out a long sigh. "That feels good," she purred. "Thanks Leafpool."

"Happy to help," purred Leafpool, who took the used-up leaves back to her den.

Skykit yawned, feeling bored under the gleaming sun of late new-leaf. Prey was plentiful, and all the Clans, even ShadowClan, were in a cheerful mood. The green-cough outbreak from more than a season ago was just a memory for the older cats, but Sandstorm and Briarlight, who had died from the outbreak, were missed greatly. Skykit felt a pang of sadness that she never got to meet them, as she was born half-a-moon after they died.

Brightheart, also was a recent loss. Skykit remembered the kind, scarred ginger-and-white she-cat who she had spoked often to. Brightheart died in the jaws of a mighty dog, preventing her kit, Snowflight, from meeting the same fate as she did once ago, in the forest when a pack of dogs ran loose.

Skykit was a bit more than four moons old and restless, excited to become an apprentice.

_I'm going to be the best warrior ever,_ she thought smugly. She glanced at her father, Bramblestar who stood on the highledge, speaking with his friends, Thornclaw and Cloudtail. She felt a rush of pride for her father, after all, he was Clan leader.

Skykit frowned as she saw tiny Tigerkit tussling in the sand with her brother, Barkkit. Barkkit easily beat the runt, but didn't mock him. "Beat you," she heard the growl of Barkkit.

Barkkit got off of Tigerkit to allow him to stand up. Tigerkit should the dirt out of his pelt hastily. "No fair!" he grunted. "You're two moons older than me."

Barkkit puffed out his chest proudly. "So, that's not my problem, it's yours. Plus I'm much taller than you."

Skykit had no idea why Barkkit was all friendly with Tigerkit the annoying rascal. However, she knew, even with his friends, Barkkit was pretty competitive.

Tigerkit frowned at the older kit, who ignored Tigerkit and ran up towards Cloudtail. Barkkit took a liking towards Cloudtail, though again, Skykit had no idea why.

Seeing that Tigerkit was alone, she took up the opportunity. Smirking, she padded up towards Tigerkit.

"Looking a bit glum there, fox-face?" she sneered.

Tigerkit looked up, and when he saw Skykit, his face fell with sadness.

"Leave me alone, Skykit."

Skykit was now right in front of Tigerkit. True, he filled out a bit and got taller, but his ear-tips only reached her muzzle.

"I would, dear runt," she purred silkily. "But that wouldn't be very fun, would it?"

Tigerkit lowered his eyes. Not in submission, to Skykit's disappointment, but in some kind of sadness. "Why can't we be friends, Skykit?" growled Tigerkit softly.

Skykit snickered hysterically. "Cats like you don't belong with cats with me. At least that's what I think. I'm going to be the best warrior the Clans have ever seen. Granddaughter of Firestar and Tigerstar. I will have Firestar's nobility and Tigerstar's skill. Tigerstar may have been bad, but Bramblestar is a great leader."

With that said, Tigerkit leaped to his paws and stood with straight, rigid legs. His pelt bristled, making him, surprisingly, look big, and even a bit scary.

"You? You wouldn't achieve a fraction of the greatness Firestar achieved. Firestar had honour, and respected others. You have nothing like that, you have the honour of a rogue!" hissed Tigerkit, which made Skykit's eyes widen at his sudden outburst.

Skykit's pelt burned with resentment and anger. Then, she leaped.

Tigerkit stared in shock as she slammed into him. Skykit bowled him over, being two moons older and stronger. She slashed his ear with her claws, and pummelled his belly with her hind paws.

Tigerkit, however, managed to retaliate. In a surge of strength, he managed to shove her. He barely got Skykit off him, but enough to confuse her. Tigerkit than nipped her shoulder. Skykit let out a small hiss of pain, and shoved him again. She was about to bite his leg, until something abruptly pulled her off him.

She whirled around only to face the heated glare of her father's deep amber eyes. Beside him stood one of the apprentices, Fernpaw, who was Cinderheart's and Lionblaze's daughter. Her dark gray pelt was ruffled and her blue eyes wide with alarm from the sight of such a ferocious scuffle between the only two kits.

"Skykit. What. Are. You. Doing." growled Bramblestar, in a dangerously quiet tone. His furious gaze flickered between Skykit and Tigerkit.

Skykit's heart pumped with horror. The look on her father's face was furious. Tigerkit was looking at his paws, whiskers trembling at the prospect of being in trouble with the Clan leader.

Skykit, as usual, felt a small rush of defiance, and her round eyes turned to a sharp glare. "He called me a rogue!" she snarled, however it sounded more like a shrill squeak.

Tigerkit shuffled his paws, but he glared sharply at Skykit. "She called me a fox-face..." he muttered softly, barely enough for Bramblestar to hear, but he did. She knew Tigerkit wasn't telling the whole story; about her teasing. She almost felt a twinge of respect for the young tabby; not being a tattle-tale, when she thought he should probably spit out everything. She felt a small ache in her chest._ No,_ she thought. _I don't feel guilty. He gets what he deserves._ However, she still wasn't completely sure.

Bramblestar spoke, again, in his soft, dangerous growl. "You drew blood over insults." He glanced at Tigerkit, and looked at him for a moment. Skykit wondered if he knew that she was always being rude to Tigerkit.

Then, Bramblestar shifted his gaze to Skykit. "As my own daughter, I expected better from you. Tigerkit, though you may not be mine, I'm still your Clan leader, and I also expected better from you. I thought you knew better considering... Some of your past in the first moon of your life."

Alright, she felt a bit guilty. But only because she was caught. Next time, she won't be. "Will you tell Squirrelflight? Will I still become an apprentice?" she whined, as she stared at Bramblestar pleadingly.

Bramblestar sighed, looking at the two kits. "I know I should probably delay your apprenticeships by at least two moons, but I'm not, however, if this happens again-"

"It won't," assured Skykit, but she glanced briefly at Tigerkit.

Bramblestar glared at her, before continuing, "- I would have to punish you. However, I'm just going to ask you two to apologize to each other momentarily, right here, right now."

Skykit eyes twitched with horror. _No way._ However, she had to become an apprentice, so it will have to do. Did she see a twinkle of humour in her father's eyes as he said that?

Tigerkit had no trouble apologizing. His dark amber eyes were full of actual guilt and sorry, much to her own disgust.

Now it was her turn. She shuffled her paws, not wanting to meet Tigerkit's eyes. And definitely not wanting to say sorry.

"Skykit," mewed Bramblestar.

Skykit sighed anxiously. She looked at Tigerkit straight in the eye, feeling an odd emotion stir within her as her blue eyes met his amber. Guilt? she wondered. Tigerkit's eyes held a sadness which made her tail twitch.

"I'm sorry. Tigerkit," she mewed.

Bramblestar nodded approvingly. Again, his eyes held a concealed gleam of amusement. "Now, about your parents - Skykit, I'll have a word about this with your mother, and Tigerkit, I'll mention this scuffle with your father. He'll decide what to do with you. Now, I want you kits to get your wounds treated in the medicine den, and another punishment is that you must lick each other's wounds. I'll make sure that Leafpool and Jayfeather enforce that."

Skykit leaped to her paws, tail lashing and ears flattened at the thought of licking Tigerkit. "Now," she spat. "There is no way in the name of StarClan and the Dark Forest that I will lick that-"

"Skykit, you will do what I say, as I'm your father and leader. If not, then, you can say good-bye to becoming an apprentice," growled Bramblestar, interrupting her small outburst.

Skykit sat down with a thump, and dragged her tail across the ground ruefully.

"I take that as a yes," purred her father, with a slight _mrrow_ in his voice.

Bramblestar got to his paws, and started heading over to Jayfeather, who was drying mallow leaves in the sun. The dark tabby tom halted a few moments later, however, and turned his around to catch her gaze. "Oh, and Skykit?" he mewed. "Meet me by the Half-rock when your finished. I'd like to speak to you."

Skykit narrowed her eyes, wondering what he wanted to say. Either way, she gave a small nod to Bramblestar.

Bramblestar flicked his tail in acknowledgement, and hurried over to Jayfeather to mention the 'little scuffle', and the certain punishment.

_Oh right. That._ She sent a heated glare towards Tigerkit, who was calmly sitting, waiting for her.

"Come on, Skykit. We need to see Jayfeather," he mewed, eyes, as usual, annoyingly bright.

Of course, Tigerkit had no problem licking her wounds. Afterall, he should be yowling to the heavens for such a privilege to be given to him.

Skykit scoffed. "Please, don't say 'We.' You and I - no such thing. Strong and weak don't mix together."

Tigerkit narrowed his eyes, and glared at her defiantly. _Looks like he finally does have at least some backbone after all_, she thought grudgingly. "Gee, Skykit," he grunted. "You can be a worse grump than Jayfeather himself."

Skykit got to her paws, and started padding swiftly towards the medicine cat den, not bothering to wait for the annoying ball of fur.

Tigerkit ran up, however, to walk beside her. The young tom playfully nudged her, which made her stumble a bit. Skykit flinched at the touch and hissed angrily at Tigerkit, but he only held a gleam of playfulness in his eyes._ Stupid, arrogant furball_, she thought. _Too stubborn for his own good. Won't he ever give up?_

The two kits entered the dark den. A flurry of sharp aroma and scents hit Skykit's nose like a tidal wave. Sharp scents, tangy scents. Sweet scents, bitter scents. Musty scents, relaxing scents... There were so many scents, too much to count.

Skykit hadn't realized she had been wrinkling her noise like crazy.

"I see you have a sharp nose."

Skykit jumped at the voice, and only just managed to realize that Spiderleg was in the den, sitting calmly in the corner beside the small trickle of water that poured out of the wall and formed a tiny puddle at the back of the den.

Spiderleg whiskers twitched at her reaction. "Didn't see me there, did you? I'm waiting for Jayfeather to collect blackberry leaves for my bee sting. As I was saying, Skykit, you have a sharp sense of small. Just like my brother, Shrewpaw did..." The dark-furred warrior's voice trailed off as he mentioned his long dead brother, who was a great hunter, but died under the paws of a monster back in the forest. At least that's what Squirrelflight told her. After all, she had been apprentices along with Spiderleg.

The grief in Spiderleg's eyes faded, and his voice was stronger as he continued. "With keen senses, I sense a fine warrior in you, Skykit."

Skykit's eyes widened, and she felt warm at the praise. Spiderleg seemed to to really mean it.

The slender long-legged black warrior's eyes drifted to hers and Tigerkit's pelts. "What happened to you two? Fell in brambles?" asked Spiderleg, his yellow eyes wide with concern.

Tigerkit licked his chest fur in embarrassment, and was the one to answer. "Not quite," he mewed. "We got into a bit of well... A scuffle."

Spiderleg snorted hastily in response. "Kits will be kits," he muttered.

Skykit glared at Tigerkit crossly, and stepped on his tail. Tigerkit didn't make a sound, but cringed in response. Why did the annoying runt have to lower Spiderleg's opinion of her?! He was a senior warrior!

Spiderleg purred softly as he saw Skykit's annoyed glare. "Now, Skykit. Don't feel down. While it's not... Always, good to practice your claws on a clanmate, in can agree that a fight will warm you up and make you feel fresh. Plus, it's always good to practice your skills. It's been a long time since there was a skirmish to loosen me up a bit," growled Spiderleg, flexing his claws.

He gave Skykit a small nod of approval. "You seem to have good wit, and an eye for battle. I really do see the makings of a warrior that ShadowClan will one day have to fear." Spiderleg's eyes were warm and approving as he looked at her.

However, the tom blinked and looked at Tigerkit, who he had forgotten was even there. Spiderleg shuffled his paws, looking flustered, "And uh... You too, Tigerkit. I guess." Spiderleg's eyes glittered with a mixture of doubt, pity, and guilt as he looked at Tigerkit.

Skykit puffed out her chest a bit at the praise, but also wanted to laugh at the fact that Spiderleg, first, forgot about Tigerkit, second, almost hinted that the runt wouldn't make a good warrior. Doubt was obviously evident in the black tom's eyes, and he looked quite embarrassed about forgetting Tigerkit. He stared guiltily and sorrily at Tigerkit, who flicked his tail in annoyance. Even Spiderleg, a senior warrior, didn't think Tigerkit would make a good warrior.

Tigerkit's face held no expression, but Skykit could see that his eyes were shadowed.

A loud rustle from behind distracted the warrior and two kits from their small conversation. Skykit peered behind her back, to see the small, lean form Jayfeather slither through the entrance.

The short-furred gray tabby tom carried a bundle of herbs in his jaws, which Skykit assumed to be the blackberry leaves Spiderleg mentioned.

Jayfeather set the herbs down beside Spiderleg, and turned towards the two kits.

"Hello, Tigerkit," greeted Jayfeather. Jayfeather gave Skykit an irritated glare. "Hello, Skykit."

Skykit rolled her eyes at Jayfeather's irritated tone. She already got on his bad side, since earlier today. "Get on with it," she muttered under her breath, too low for anyone to hear.

"I heard about your little... fight," continued Jayfeather, with an edge to his tone. "Quite frankly, I'm not surprised to hear that, considering Skykit was involved," muttered the medicine cat.

Skykit growled and lashed her tail. She felt her tail hit something light behind her. Turning around, she realized that she knocked of some herbs organized neatly on a flat stone, and she left them scattered among the floor.

Jayfeather momentarily bounded up to the herbs, pelt bristling with agitation. "Now look what you've done!" he snarled, cuffing Skykit across the ear. "I spent the whole morning organizing and drying these mallow leaves!"

Though her ear stung, Skykit couldn't help but smirk at the grumpy medicine cat.

Jayfeather snorted angrily. "Well, kits. Go clean each other's wounds. Bramblestar will delay your apprenticeships if you don't, and I won't treat your cuts.

Skykit's happy mood immediately fell as she looked at Tigerkit. She padded up to him with a look of disgust on her face. Tigerkit's face was neutral, and his eyes were bright and defiant as he stared into her own.

She felt a twinge of triumph, realizing that she did more damage to Tigerkit. Well, she was the angry one, not him, so that's obvious. Tigerkit's ear was pretty bloody, he might even gain a scar. There were also a few scratches on his underbelly.

Skykit felt a bit surprised that he managed to fend against her pretty well, for a two moon old runt. Skykit's shoulder had a painful cut, and her paw was bruised.

Tigerkit's ear twitched in impatience. "Come on, Skykit. This is barely even a punishment," he mewed.

Skykit hissed at him. _Maybe for you it's not bad, but for me it's revolting._

"Well, Skykit. She-cats first," chirped Tigerkit, who twitched his bloody ear, and he settled himself down to lie comfortably on the stony ground.

Skykit flinched, and leaned forward so her head was right above Tigerkit's. Slowly, she rasped her tongue over his ear tip, trying so hard not to gag.

This was going to be a _looong_ day.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late post. I actually got a few chapters done, but didn't post them and I'm steadily working on the story. :3**

The sun was shining, and the sky was a crystal clear ocean of frosty blue. Green-leaf had come, an along it came warm, sunny days, and plentiful prey.

Skykit's tail twitched in excitement. Yes, today was a fantastic day, but not only because of the bright sun. Today was the day she and her littermates would become apprentices! Finally!

Skykit sat calmly in front of the nursery, with Firekit and Barkkit at her side. Squirrelflight was grooming Firekit vigorously, much to the small ginger kit's protest.

Skykit was already groomed by Squirrelflight, and same with Barkkit, much to their annoyance.

When Squirrelflight finished, she sat up straight and looked at her three kits approvingly. Their pelts all seemed to gleam in the sun, and their eyes were sharp - focused, and excited.

"Now, before Bramblestar makes you apprentices, Nightpaw and Adderpaw will be coming back from their final assessment to be made warriors.

Skykit's whiskers twitched. _So they're being made warriors already?_

Skykit recalled that conversation she had with her father two moons ago.

_"Skykit," mewed Bramblestar, to the small kit who walked beside him. They were talking a short walk near ThunderClan camp, out in the forest. Both the dark tabby leader and the night-black kit blended in with the shadows of the forest._

_"Remember, sometimes a warrior needn't fight with tooth-or-claw, but instead with cleverness and words. True strength does not lie in the strength of your shoulders, sharpness of your claws, or the swiftness of your paws. True strength lies in your heart and mind; in your faith of the warrior code, and the honour which you carry. We are warriors, not rogues. Our strength comes in our determination, loyalty, mercy, honour, and faith. Remember that, even in the darkest of days."_

_Skykit looked up at Bramblestar with wide, pale, sky-coloured eyes as he said that. "Firestar taught me that. Firestar showed everyone the true meaning of being a warrior," murmured Bramblestar, half to himself._

_Skykit, blinked, but quickly put away the leader's wise words. "So," she squeaked. "Can you make Spiderleg my mentor? What about Thornclaw or Cloudtail? Oh! Or Lionblaze, or Poppyfrost?"_

_Bramblestar sighed, frustrated with the fact that she paid no attention to what he previously said. "Oh Skykit. With time, you'll understand one day."_

_"About your mentor, that is for me to decide-"_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

The booming voice of Bramblestar broke through her thoughts. Skykit shuffled her paws in embarrassment. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Nightpaw and Adderpaw enter the camp, with their mentors, Bramblestar and Berrynose, respectively.

Nightpaw and Adderpaw stood in the centre of the clearing, tails held high in the air and chins raised. By the look of their expressions, they were proud and excited to become warriors. _That'll be me one day_, she thought.

Even though the two young cats had been young seven moon old rogues when they encountered the Clans, they had gained respect and friends not only in ThunderClan, but in the other Clans as well.

Skykit also heard that they were fantastic throughout their training.

Adderpaw was a big, broad-shouldered, mottled dark brown tom, with eyes the color of the mid-day sun. Adderpaw was an amazing fighter, already rivalling the senior warriors with his skill, and size, as well.

More so, Adderpaw was pretty handsome and basically attracted any she-cat he met. She heard that many apprentices and even warriors from other Clans, as well as her own were mooning over Adderpaw, against the code or not. Even Skykit's sister, Firekit, had a kit-crush on him. She glanced sideways to look at Firekit, who was eyeing Adderpaw with happiness and pride.

To Skykit's knowledge, Fernpaw has a pretty massive crush on the dark-pelted tom, along with Rosepetal, and some other she-cats from other Clans.

Adderpaw was very proud and a bit arrogant, which annoyed Skykit. However that would be hypocritical, wasn't she like that?

Nightpaw was an interesting cat. She didn't have too many friends like he brother, only a few close ones like Hollypaw, Dewclaw, and Stormcloud. Unlike her brother, as many cats enjoyed and liked being around the tom for either his looks, skills, or loud personality, not many cats liked Nightpaw. Not many particularly would consider her a friend or even like her, but many respected her. Even feared.

Nightpaw is an interesting cat. Skykit often liked to bother her and wanted to be friends with her, but the black apprentice always told her off because she was an annoyance.

Nightpaw isn't arrogant, a bit proud, but also very secretive, sly, and often snappy and even a but rude. Unlike her brother, Nightpaw isn't strong, but clever and extremely cunning. Feared by other Clans for her ruthless tricks in battle, and strategic skills. Keen and extremely smart she is, not afraid to use her claws. That's why Skykit liked Nightpaw; she wanted to be as skillful as her. Nightpaw even got Bramblestar for a mentor, for StarClan's sake.

Nightpaw and Adderpaw were quite good, considering their heritage. Maybe their few moons of surviving alone as pretty much kits made them tough.

Skykit shook her head hastily, clearing her thoughts so she could focus on the ceremony.

She gazed up at her father, who stood on the a Highledge with gleaming dark brown tabby fur. His amber eyes gazed warmly at the two apprentices, who stood below with pride in their eyes.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" yowled Bramblestar, who's commanding voice captured everyone's attention. "Today we are gathered here to preform one of the most important ceremonies in Clan life!" he paused, his gaze sweeping across his Clan.

"The naming of new warriors."

As Bramblestar said that, Skykit saw the eyes of her Clanmates fill up with excitement, and many cats were looking at the two soon-to-be warriors approvingly. Well, at least, most were. Two or three cats glared at Nightpaw and Adderpaw, probably because of their heritage. Fernpaw, for one, was gazing at Adderpaw with mixed pride and longing.

"After today we will have two more warriors in the Clan," Bramblestar continued. "These two apprentices proved, with their astonishing skill and loyalty, that you don't have to be Clan-born to be a true warrior. Something that Firestar also proved long ago."

Bramblestar's gaze turned to his first and former apprentice, Berrynose. "Berrynose," he acknowledged the muscular cream tom. "Do you believe that your apprentice, Adderpaw, has learned what is necessary of both skill and the warrior code, and is ready to take on the title and responsibilities of a true warrior of ThunderClan?"

Berrynose nodded, his eyes glinting with pride for his apprentice. Berrynose is also a proud and arrogant tom, and might have rubbed his personality onto Adderpaw, but is one of the most spirited and loyal warriors to both ThunderClan and the code.

"Yes, Bramblestar," he purred glancing at Adderpaw. "Adderpaw has passed his assessment with flying colours. He is good at hunting, and excels at battle. He fully understands the code, and is devoted to it; I'm proud to have been able to teach such an enthusiastic and loyal apprentice," Berrynose purred. Adderpaw looked at Berrynose with gratitude. Even though the mentor and apprentice often argued due to their clashing, proud personalities, they had a good bond.

"Plus," added Berrynose. "How could he not be a warrior?! He's as big as one!" joked Berrynose, causing many cats to purr and playfully nudge Adderpaw.

Bramblestar twitched his whiskers in amusement. "Very well, Berrynose. I'm sure that you have taught Adderpaw well." Bramblestar then turned his head to stare at Nightpaw, his own apprentice.

"I, being the mentor of this apprentice, Nightpaw, can say the same. Nightpaw is an outstanding ThunderClan cat, acing every assessment and skill. She has profound knowledge of the code and is keener than any other cat I know."

Bramblestar leaped from the Highledge to stand right in front of the two apprentices.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warriors in their turn." Bramblestar paused for a moment to stare at the two apprentices warmly yet seriously.

"Adderpaw, Nightpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Adderpaw didn't hesitate. "I do," he announced loudly with pride and relief in his voice.

Nightpaw flicked her ear, gave Bramblestar a nod, and purred quietly, but surely. "I do."

Bramblestar looked at both apprentices, then switched to focus on Adderpaw.

"Adderpaw," Bramblestar called Adderpaw forward.

Adderpaw stepped forward, who didn't succeed in keeping calm, for his pelt bristled with excitement.

"By the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Adderpaw, from this moment you will be known as Addertail. StarClan honours your strength and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

As Bramblestar rested his muzzle on Addepaw- no wait, Addertail now, the new warrior relaxed his twitching pelt and a look of calm spread across his face. Addertail licked his leader's shoulder respectively and padded back to the crowd to sit beside his former mentor, Berrynose.

Bramblestar turned to face Nightpaw, the second and final apprentice. Nightpaw sat neatly, her tail wrapped around her paws. She looked completely calm, even expressionless, apart from her trembling whiskers and slightly glinting green eyes.

"Nightpaw, then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Nightpaw, from this moment you will be known as Nightfall. StarClan honours your intelligence, tactic, and skill in battle, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Nightfall licked Bramblestar's shoulder happily, as stepped back to sit beside the temporary deputy, Ivypool, who was standing in place for Skykit's mother, Squirrelflight, while she raised her kits. However, after today, Squirrelflight will be taking back her place as deputy. Since Nightfall's mentor was the leader, she couldn't sit beside her mentor.

"Addertail! Nightfall! Addertail! Nightfall!" Skykit took part in the chorus of cheering for the two new, young warriors.

Bramblestar quickly bounded back up the Rockpile to sit on the Highledge and continue the meeting.

"Once again, with new warriors in our ranks, ThunderClan proves it's strength. We are the most honourable Clan, which Firestar lead many moons ago. Once again, we must remember those who have fallen in the past." Bramblestar mewed on a more softer tone, a bit of grief glinting in his eye as he mentioned the noble Firestar who died in the Great Battle.

"Our new warriors will sit vigil after the meeting is at an end, as we are not finished yet! Today three young kits have reached their sixth moon and will become warrior apprentices and receive mentors!" Bramblestar's bright amber gaze swept over to where Skykit and her siblings. Bramblestar had a look of pride on his face, as they were his kits.

"Skykit, Firekit, and Barkkit, please step forward."

Skykit and her two siblings padded forward to stand in front of the Highledge. Firekit almost sprinted forward in sheer excitement. You could see that the kit was having trouble containing her excitement, due to her fidgety moves.

Barkkit walked slowly and regally, his tail and chin high. He looked most calm, but his trembling whiskers betrayed his happiness.

Skykit, herself, acted with excitement as well as Firekit. She didn't run, but her pelt bristled and she tried to stand as tall as she can, sweeping her sharp blue gaze defiantly around the crowd, as if to say, _I'm not a kit anymore!_

"Firekit," called Bramblestar. Skykit felt a twinge of annoyance that her sister was chosen first, but then she shook that thought, realizing that order didn't matter.

"You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw." Bramblestar paused, looking at his kit approvingly for a moment, then turning to look at Blossomfall. "Blossomfall," he purred. "You are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received profound training and knowledge from Hazeltail, who we miss greatly. You have shown yourself to be a loyal and level-headed warrior, and though you have never had an apprentice, I trust that you will make this apprentice into a great warrior."

Blossomfall's pretty amber eyes widened as Bramblestar mentioned loyalty. Skykit recalled hearing somebody mention that Blossomfall trained in the Dark Forest, but fought for her Clan in The Great Battle. The clam but stern warrior had never forgiven herself for that. But she's a great warrior and good cat, thought Skykit.

"Thank you, Bramblestar, I'm honoured. I promise I will train Firepaw to my best abilities," mewed Blossomfall who padded forward to Firepaw. Firepaw's pale green eyes shone with glee as she touched noses with Blossomfall. Blossomfall padded back to sit with the crowd, with Firepaw skipping happily behind her.

"Barkkit, you as well have reach your sixth moon. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Barkpaw. Your mentor will be Spiderleg, who I hope can pass down all he knows to you," Bramblestar mewed, than shifted his gaze to look at the long-legged figure of Spiderleg.

"Spiderleg, you were mentored by Mousefur, who was witty and clever unlike no other cat I knew. You successfully trained many other apprentices, and I'm certain you will do the same with young Barkpaw. Pass on your speed and keenness to him."

Spiderleg dipped his head respectfully and touched noses with Barkpaw. Barkpaw blinked happily as he looked into his mentor's yellow eyes.

Skykit narrowed her eyes angrily, remembering how she wanted to have Spiderleg as a mentor. _Great. My brother got a senior warrior as a mentor. The cat I wanted as a mentor._

"Skykit," called the loud voice of Bramblestar, which caused her to jerk her head in surprise.

"Uhh... What?" yelped Skykit. She flattened her ears as she heard a few of her Clanmates chuckling at her dumb reaction. _Great, Skykit. You already succeeded in looking like an idiot._

Bramblestar flicked his tail in annoyance, but looked at Skykit warmly. "Skykit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Skypaw."

Skykit- no wait, now Skypaw, gazed at Bramblestar happily. Her heart soared as he said those words. She was not a kit anymore, but a warrior apprentice! An apprentice who will train harder than any other, to become the best of the best! Who can fight a patrol of ShadowClan warriors single-pawed!

Now, all she needed was a mentor. She looked around, wondering who would be given the honour. Lionblaze? she thought. Ivypool, Rosepetal?

"Lilyheart."

Skypaw's face fell.

"You will be mentor to young Skypaw. You are ready for your first apprentice, and you have shown yourself to have endurance and courage, passed on by your mentor, Poppyfrost."

Lilyheart gazed up at her leader, her eyes shining with gratitude but a little bit of grief.

Bramblestar seemed to have noticed that. "Lilyheart, you have suffered more than other warriors. Your mother Sorreltail, was a great warrior who died in The Great Battle only when you were a kit. Your sister, Seedpaw died in the flood. Take comfort in knowing that tragedy has made you strong, and I'm sure your sister and mother are watching from StarClan with pride in their eyes."

Lilyheart lowered her gaze to her paws for a moment. Brackenfur, her father, who retired recently looked up at the sky with closed eyes, as if trying to acknowledge his mate and daughter in StarClan.

Lilyheart's head shot up and she stared at Bramblestar determinedly. "I didn't expect this, Bramblestar. Thank you. I promise I will train Skypaw hard and well, and teach her everything I learned. I hope that my mother and sister are happy in StarClan."

Even though Skypaw felt a bit humbled that her mentor was brave, but she bit back a hiss of frustration. Lilyheart never had an apprentice, and was one of the young warriors. She didn't seem like such a good fighter.

Skypaw stepped forwards at the same time her new mentor did to touch noses. As she did, she sent a vile look at Lilyheart.

The pretty dark tabby frowned at Skypaw's glare. "Look, Skypaw, I may be young, but I promise to make you into the best warrior you can be.

"Whatever," sneered Skypaw, before turning around and stalking towards her littermates, eyes dark with anger.

Barkpaw and Firepaw frowned as they saw her annoyed expression. Barkpaw, as usual, seemed to guess exactly what she was thinking. "Lilyheart is a good warrior, you know," growled Barkpaw, shooting a disapproving amber look at Skypaw.

"I don't care if she's good or not! I should get the best mentor! You got Spiderleg, dear Barkpaw, the cat I wanted as a mentor! Not Lilyheart!" snarled Skypaw.

Barkpaw scoffed. "Don't be so silly and immature, Skypaw. You always think that you deserve the best. I got Spiderleg because Bramblestar chose him as my mentor, and I'd be fine with any cat. Lilyheart lost kin at a young age, you should show some respect for her endurance."

Skypaw leaped to her paws, pelt bristling at her brother's smooth tone, as if he didn't even care. "Stop acting like you're sooo mature and wise! Stop acting like you know better! Our father should give a strong mentor so I can become the most skilled warrior! And stop acting so casual, speaking in that boring voice of yours!" hissed Skypaw, not caring how loud she was.

Barkpaw swivelled his head to look at her dead in the eyes. For once, she saw a glimpse of fury in his eyes. "Maybe Skypaw," he purred, in a smoothly silky voice. "You're not as good as you think you are. Wake up from your little pathetic dreams, and look at the real world, and for once stop acting like a kit. Maybe it's time for you to realize that perhaps nobody other than you thinks you're the 'best', not even Bramblestar."

Skypaw flinched with hurt as her brother said that. His eyes stared into her own with a mocking sheen.

He seemed to have noticed her surprise, and took the opportunity. "You think you're so good Skypaw. In reality, everyone, including our parents, think you're just an obnoxious, dull kit. Claws are not everything. Only smart, not stupid, arrogant kits who day-dream all day can become real warriors. Something you'll never be. Stupid kit," sneered Barkpaw, before stalking off towards the apprentices' den.

Skypaw just stared ahead, baffled. _Stupid, he called me. Kit. Obnoxious. Waste. Never a real warrior._

Firepaw, who had watched the whole thing, stared wide eyed, ears flattened against her head. "Skypaw-" she began, but Skypaw made her stop her sentence as she barged past Firepaw, towards a well-sheltered patch of vines, bushes, and lots of undergrowth, near the warriors' den and gorse tunnel. She knew that you could even climb out of the hollow through that section of the wall.

Tears formed in her blue eyes as plunged into the dense growth of bushes and vines, on covering some of the ground and that wall of the hollow.

She was well hidden. This spot could even serve as a small den, maybe for apprentices or elders. She buried her face in her paws, with a stream of thoughts rushing through her head. Shortly after, she fell asleep in her despair.

**Eh. I don't really like Barkpaw. I like Skypaw even though she's obnoxious, but I like Firepaw even more. Firepaw is so kind and doesn't take sides.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter five, might be a tad short. As I mentioned, it might be boring, especially this one, but I don't want to rush the story. **

"Skypaw? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

A hushed voice caused Skypaw to stir from her sleep.

As a paw started to prod her, she lifted her head slightly in her confusion, and blinked her sleep-ridden eyes.

"Wha?" she mumbled groggily.

Suddenly, the events of last night returned to her mind. She had become an apprentice, gotten a bad mentor, and has been insulted by her brother.

Skypaw's regular defiance rushed back into her. She almost scoffed at how easily she went off to cry after a few measly insults from her idiot of a brother, Barkpaw. _Of course I'm going to be a great warrior. He was just jealous,_ she convinced herself.

Even so, she couldn't help but feel a small twinge of doubt and sadness as she remembered Barkpaw's words.

"Skypaw!"

Suddenly remembering that somebody had found her, Skypaw jerked her head to only see a dark tabby face, with dark amber eyes.

"Tigerkit? What are you doing here?" she muttered out a small question, feeling too tired to insult the annoying kit.

"Well," Tigerkit mewed shuffling his paws. "Firepaw told me that you and Barkpaw got into an argument, and I found you sleeping here. Are you okay?" he mewed, voice full of concern.

"Why do you care?" she snapped.

"Because," mewed Tigerkit. "You were my denmate. Plus, I wanted to congratulate you on becoming an apprentice."

"Why, thank you," she growled, voice dripping with sarcasm. Then, she leaped to her paws, ignoring the thin branches tugging and scratching at her fur. "I don't know why you'd ask, considering how rude I can be to you. Perhaps you still don't get it. Stop trying to make friends with a cat destined to be way better than you! You're just a weak runt!" she spat.

Tigerkit's whiskers only twitched to her reply, much to her annoyance. "Oh Skypaw, your reactions are so funny! Plus, you can't say I'm a runt now," growled Tigerkit, lifting his head proudly.

Skypaw flattened her ears, as she stared at him, getting the first good look at him in maybe more than a moon. She had mostly ignored him completely in the moon before her apprenticeship. Now, looking at him, she could tell that he was right.

Tigerkit had grown in the last moon, and was as tall as her know. He still was slightly scrawny for his height, but his shoulders have definitely gotten wider, wide as her own. True, she was a she-cat, but she was two moons older for StarClan's sake!

"Grown haven't I? Who's the runt now, Skypaw?" purred Tigerkit in a mocking tone.

Skypaw refused to answer, but just looked away.

"I'll know you'll eventually warm up Skypaw. Grumpiness isn't good for your health!" chirped Tigerkit.

"Fine. You're still a runt," muttered Skypaw.

Tigerkit rolled his eyes. "Anyways, are you sure you're fine from yesterday?"

Skypaw shoved him angrily, but he didn't fall this time. "I'm perfectly fine, thanks! I'm an apprentice, so you better listen to what I say, kit!" she hissed, shoving past him and bounding out of the tangle of undergrowth.

The camp was already busy. It was sun-high, Skypaw slept long. She noticed her mentor, Lilyheart, pacing outside of the apprentice den, her amber eyes wide with worry.

As she noticed Skypaw pad uninterestedly towards her, her ears pricked. "Skypaw? Where were you? It's almost sun-high! I was so worried, and the other apprentices already left!" she fretted, rushing towards Skypaw.

Skypaw twitched her ears casually. "Oh, I fell asleep near the gorse tunnel. Decided to try new placed that could make a den," she purred, almost sarcastically.

Lilyheart narrowed her eyes at the response. "Well, then, let's get going," she growled in annoyance, which rather surprised Skypaw. "I'll be showing you the territory today."

Skypaw's paws pricked with excitement, forgetting all her angry and annoyed thoughts.

Lilyheart sensed her excitement. "Well then, let's get going! We'll have to go quickly to cover everything, considering you were late!"

Lilyheart lead Skypaw out of the Gorse tunnel. Skypaw had left the camp only once, to speak with her father about 'true meaning of warrior', but she still was amazed by the sight of the vast forest.

The sun was bright, and Skypaw could scent the enticing smells of the forest, and could her the birds chirping happy tunes. The sky was a clear blue, and bracken and moss was soft underneath her paws.

"We'll be heading towards the the far WindClan border for a start," mewed Lilyheart, leading her up the small upwards slope which lead out of camp.

Lilyheart turned around, and started trotting back towards the direction of camp, but only walked around the camp. "Make sure to stay clear of the hollow when walking around it. If you fall, you can break your neck," warned Lilyheart.

Skypaw shuddered at the thought of falling into the hollow, especially the north half, which had higher walls. She peered at the hollow, and saw a bit of the edges over the dense bushes.

"We're heading north, the opposite direction of the camp entrance. This is also the way to the Moonpool," mewed Lilyheart.

Skypaw nodded, showing that she heard.

"This is the direction straight towards the abandoned twoleg nest. When you walk east from there, You'll reach the border and be close to the Moonpool as well. However, I've never been to the Moonpool, only medicine cats go there, so we won't see it," explained Lilyheart.

After some trekking, the two cats reached the twoleg den. Skypaw panted a bit from the fast pace.

Lilyheart walked by the twoleg nest, then jumped on one of the old fences. "Here is the herb garden where Jayfeather grows some herbs, primarily catmint, marigold, and horsetail. If a medicine cat requires you to fetch herbs, you will listen, and this is one of the places to go. Be careful not to damage anything, or Jayfeather will claw your whiskers off."

Skypaw leaped up to the fence and stared down at the garden. A blast of scents hit her nose, mostly a really sweet one, which made her purr. "In green-leaf there must be a lot of catmint," she commented, to which her mentor nodded. "Yes, but after the first frost, which you have yet to experience, it gets worse," sighed Lilyheart.

The mentor and apprentice continued their journey east.

Eventually, they arrived at the border, which was a rushing stream of water. Skypaw's eyes widened as she stared past the stream, where a stretch of moorland rolled in front of her. She looked northeast, down the stream, which got wider. The stream lead to a rocky area that she could spot in the distance. That was probably where the Moonpool was located. "As you can see, here, at our side of the border, has much thinner undergrowth than in the heart of our territory. It leads to moorland. The border is the stream, remember to never cross the border unless directed by a leader or medicine cat," meowed Lilyheart.

"Is this the WindClan border?" chirped Skypaw.

"No not yet, but soon we'll be close. This is more neutral territory, for cats who travel to the Moonpool since it's so close, but still, stay within the borders," replied Lilyheart.

The two cats trotted through some of the moor-part of ThunderClan territory, following the stream. Eventually they reached a hill, and across it was a bit more lush area, with more trees. The other side of the border, past the stream, had strong rabbity smell and the smell of peat.

"Now, Skypaw, this is the WindClan border. Remember their rabbity, grassy smell. WindClan cats have different scents then us, but unlike RiverClan and ShadowClan, their scents are more natural."

Skypaw took note of everything. On the WindClan-ThunderClan border, it was foresty much like ThunderClan, but with thinner undergrowth and trees. The ThunderClan border close to the Moonpool was rocky and barely had little trees, similar to the moor. Skypaw didn't understand, though, why WindClan had some forest, even if it was thin, in their territory.

She took note of the hills which lead to this part of the border, and the stream, which flowed from the lake and into the Moonpool, was the border all the way from a couple of tree-lengths from the Moonpool, until the lake.

They toured the shore of the lake, and a bit of the ShadowClan border.

The sky was starting to darken, so they left back for camp.

"I'll show you the rest of the borders another time," mewed Lilyheart.

As Skypaw entered camp, she rushed towards the apprentices' den, tired and eager to get some rest.

The den was a shallow cave in the wall of the hollow, near the Rockpile and Highledge. The entrance had small ferns and rocks scattered around. The cave wasn't too big, long and not too deep, with a low ceiling. A bramble bush took up part of the entrance, shielding that part of the cave from view.

Inside were all the apprentices, apart from Fernpaw. There were nests scattered around, and Skypaw spotted some fresh moss at the edge of the den, probably for her and her littermates.

Firepaw and Barkpaw were laying comfortably in their new nests, while Hollypaw sat with them, and Sorrelpaw was just at the entrance, eating a mouse. Sorrelpaw probably wasn't directly in the den so that she wouldn't get the moss dirty from the mouse.

"Spiderleg showed me the whole territory today, and taught me about sneaking so that I could not be heard or scent," was meowing Barkpaw, much to Skypaw's annoyance as he spoke of the mentor she should have got.

"You can cover your scent with either garlic or ferns, but if that isn't enough, sometimes you have to roll in dung, which is gross! I just rolled in mossy ferns, which is good enough. My sneaking and stalking was okay, but I still need some work," purred Barkpaw enthusiastically.

Hollypaw twitched her ears. "Apprentices don't usually learn those things the first day. It's usually hunting or territory. Even though that's odd, learning to stay undetected is important, usually for attacking or so."

Firepaw was swishing her tail over her nest, causing some moss to fly up. "I learned to hunt!" she chirped. "Well, technically, my hunter's crouch needs some work, and I haven't caught anything, but I will!"

Sorrelpaw, who just finished her mouse, came to join them. Sorrelpaw had sleek, dark golden fur with slightly darker spots and stripes. Her eyes were her father's light yellowish-amber eyes.

Sorrelpaw swiped her tongue over her muzzle hastily. "Yeah, yeah," she mewed, before turning to look directly at Skypaw, her eyes gleaming with amusement. "Well, hi Skypaw," she greeted. "What did you do today? I heard you were rather late..." snickered the pretty apprentice.

Skypaw glared at the older apprentice, feeling hot under her fur. What would she say? She didn't do anything pretty much, unlike her littermates. "Well, I explored the territory with my mentor," she added with a rougher note to her tone at the word of her mentor. "If you care so much, Sorrelpaw. I admit I only saw half of the territory, as yes, I was late. Thought that maybe better apprentices deserve better sleep," she retorted smugly. Brushing past Sorrelpaw, ignoring Barkpaw's guilty gaze, she flung herself hastily in her nest, and blocked out all other sounds from her ears.


End file.
